Butterfly Kisses
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: AU this is the story of Sam and his daughter Morgan, her mother is the blonde Ruby.


**_Okay so here is a fic about Sam and is daughter, my OC Morgan. She is the child of blonde Ruby and Sam. Now this is AU_**

**_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl_**.

Sam stood at the glass window of the nursery as he gazed at my newborn daughter. Her name tag read Morgan Rose Winchester and she was his little girl. A nurse picked her up out of the bassinet and brought her out to him. He cradled her in his arms and put her hand on her head. She had her mother's blonde hair; he looked over at Ruby who was still in her hospital gown her face still red from delivering her. Ruby smiled at him and they shared their first kiss as mother and father

**_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life_**

Morgan is 2 now, it is close to her birthday and she tells her daddy that she prayed to Jesus to give her a puppy. Sam laughed and ruffled his little girl's blonde curls. Many hunters called her an abomination because of the demon blood that runs through her veins, but he saw her as a blessing, his beautiful little girl

**_Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night_**.

Morgan was growing before his very eyes; she was four and was decorating a cake for her mommy's birthday. She smiled at her work and looked up at her dad. "Daddy look," she said "I did it all by myself" The white rose that stayed in her hair seemed to glow with her smile. Sam picked her up and grabbed the cake

"Let's go give this to your mommy" Sam said

**_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._**

Ruby stood at the end of the stairs yelling for Morgan to come down they where going to be late. Sam stood next to Ruby; their little girl was turning 16 and it was time for the party. He saw Morgan come down the stairs in a white knee length dress. She had straighten her blonde curls and she had put on eye liner and mascara.

"Well daddy how do I look" Morgan asked him

He looked over at Ruby who smiled. "You look beautiful, you look just like your mother"

**_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._**

Sam danced with her at the party, she had on a tiara made of white flowers on her head. It had brought back so many memories of when she was a little girl. She gave him a kiss on the cheek when the dance ended and ran off to talk to a boy. Ruby came up and put her hand in his.

"She's all grown up" is all that Sam could say.

**_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._**

He saw the boy lead her out on the dance floor that night and he knew that boy would be the one to change her life.

**_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_**

Sam stood at the door frame as he watched Ruby help her with the back of the dress. His little girl was talking about having children of her own and Ruby was giving her the best advice a mother could give. Morgan saw Sam standing there she turned around in her wedding gown. It brought back the memories from her sweet 16; she walked up to him and asked him,

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked him

"I feel like I'm losing my little girl." Sam told her

Morgan ran up to her daddy and did something she hasn't done since she was five, she gave him a butterfly kiss. Sam smiled and picked up the white flower and put it in her hair. Morgan wiped at tear from his eye

"Daddy please don't cry, I'll still be your little girl no madder what"

**_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is_**.

Ruby walked up to them. "you ready love?" she asked her daughter

Morgan nodded "Yeah come on daddy lets go"

Sam walked her down the aisle to the boy that she had met at her party, he knew deep down that he would take good care of his little girl.

I**_ know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night._**

She comes to visit every weekend and soon Morgan and her husband where joined by a third member, his little girl had a little girl of her own.

"Daddy," She said "come and hold your grand-daughter, Mary Elizabeth"


End file.
